Queen
Freddie Mercury Brian May John Deacon Roger Taylor 1970 06/27/1970 City Hall, Truro, ENG (billed as Smile) 07/18/1970 Imperial College, London, ENG 07/25/1970 PJ's Club, Truro, ENG 08/23/1970 Imperial College, London, ENG 09/04/1970 Swiss Cottage Private School, London, ENG 10/16/1970 College of Estate Management Hall, London, ENG 10/30/1970 College of Technology, St. Helens, ENG 10/31/1970 Cavern Club, Liverpool, ENG 11/14/1970 Ballspark College, Hertford, ENG 12/05/1970 Shoreditch College, Egham, ENG 12/18/1970 College of Technology, St. Helens, ENG 12/19/1970 Congregational Church Hall, St. Helens, ENG 1971 01/08/1971 Marquee Club, London, ENG 01/09/1971 Technical College, Ewell, ENG 02/19/1971 Hornsey Town Hall, London, ENG 02/20/1971 Kingston Polytechnic, London, ENG 07/02/1971 College, Surrey, ENG 07/11/1971 Imperial College, London, ENG 07/17/1971 The Gardens, Penzance, ENG 07/19/1971 Rugby Club, Hayle, ENG 07/24/1971 Young Farmer's Club, Wadebridge, ENG 07/29/1971 The Gardens, Penzance, ENG 07/31/1971 City Hall, Truro, ENG 08/02/1971 Rugby Club, Hayle, ENG 08/09/1971 Driftwood Spars, St. Agnes, ENG 08/12/1971 Tregye Hotel, Truro, ENG 08/14/1971 NCO's Mess, RAF Culdrose, Culdrose, ENG 08/17/1971 City Hall, Truro, ENG August 21, 1971 Carnon Downs, Truro, ENG (Tregye Festival of Contemporary Music) 10/06/1971 Imperial College, London, ENG 12/09/1971 Swimming Baths, Epsom, ENG 12/31/1971 Rugby Club, Twickenham, ENG 1972 01/28/1972 Bedford College, Bedford, ENG 03/10/1972 Kings College Hospital Medical School, London, ENG 03/24/1972 Forest Hill Hospital, London, ENG 11/06/1972 Pheasantry Club, London, ENG 12/20/1972 Marquee, London, ENG 1973 04/09/1973 Marquee, London, ENG 07/13/1973 Queen Mary College, Basingstoke, ENG 07/23/1973 Marquee Club, London, ENG 07/24/1973 "The Old Grey Whistle Test" (UK TV performing "Keep Yourself Alive") 08/03/1973 The Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG 09/13/1973 Golders Green Hippodrome, London, ENG 10/13/1973 Underground, Bad Godesberg, Bonn, GER 10/14/1973 Le Blow Up, Luxembourg, LUX 10/20/1973 Paris Theatre, London, ENG 10/26/1973 Imperial College, London, ENG 11/02/1973 Imperial College, London, ENG 11/12/1973 Town Hall, Leeds, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/13/1973 St. George's, Blackburn, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/15/1973 Gaumont, Worcester, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/16/1973 University, Lancaster, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/17/1973 Stadium, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/18/1973 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/19/1973 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/20/1973 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/21/1973 Guildhall, Preston, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/22/1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/23/1973 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/25/1973 Caley Cinema, Edinburgh, SCOT (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/26/1973 Opera House, Manchester, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/27/1973 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/28/1973 Brangwyn Hall, Swansea, WAL (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/29/1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 11/30/1973 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 12/01/1973 Kursaal, Southend, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 12/02/1973 Central, Chatham, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 12/06/1973 College, Cheltenham, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 12/07/1973 Shaftesbury Hall, London, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 12/08/1973 University, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Mott the Hoople) 12/14/1973 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows, supporting Mott the Hoople) 12/15/1973 University, Leicester, ENG 12/21/1973 County Hall, Taunton, ENG 12/22/1973 Town Hall, Peterborough, ENG 12/28/1973 Top Rank, Liverpool, ENG 1974 01/27/1974 Sunbury Music Festival, Melbourne, AUS 02/21/1974 "Top Of The Pops" UK TV miming to "Seven Seas Of Rhye" 03/01/1974 Winter Gardens, Blackpool, ENG 03/02/1974 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG 03/03/1974 Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG 03/04/1974 Festival Hall, Paignton, ENG 03/08/1974 Locarno, Sunderland, ENG 03/09/1974 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG 03/10/1974 Greyhound, Croydon, ENG 03/12/1974 Roundhouse, Dagenham, ENG 03/14/1974 Town Hall, Cheltenham, ENG 03/14/1974 "Top Of The Pops" UK TV miming to "Seven Seas Of Rhye" 03/15/1974 University, Glasgow, SCOT 03/16/1974 University, Stirling, ENG 03/17/1974 Barbarella's, Birmingham, ENG (cancelled, rescheduled to April 2nd) 03/19/1974 Winter Gardens, Cleethorpes, ENG 03/20/1974 University, Manchester, ENG 03/22/1974 Civic Centre, Canvey Island, ENG 03/23/1974 Links Pavilion, Cromer, ENG 03/24/1974 Woods Leisure Centre, Colchester, ENG 03/26/1974 Palace Lido, Douglas, Isle of Man 03/28/1974 University, Aberystwyth, WAL 03/29/1974 The Gardens, Penzance, ENG 03/30/1974 Century Ballroom, Taunton, ENG 03/31/1974 Rainbow Theatre, London, ENG 04/02/1974 Barbarella's, Birmingham, ENG 04/16/1974 Regis College, Denver, CO (supporting Mott the Hoople) 04/17/1974 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO (supporting Mott the Hoople) 04/18/1974 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supporting Mott the Hoople) 04/19/1974 Fairgrounds Appliance Building, Oklahoma City, OK (supporting Mott the Hoople) 04/20/1974 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (supporting Mott the Hoople) 04/21/1974 St. Bernard Civic Auditorium, New Orleans, LA (supporting Mott the Hoople) 04/26/1974 Albright Center, Reading, PA (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 04/26/1974 Bucknell College, Lewisburg, PA (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 04/26/1974 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA (supporting Mott the Hoople) 04/27/1974 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA (supporting Mott the Hoople) 04/27/1974 Palace Theater, Providence, RI (supporting Mott the Hoople) 04/28/1974 Exposition Hall, Portland, RI (supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/01/1974 Farm Arena, Harrisburg, PA (supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/02/1974 Agricultural Hall, Allentown, PA (supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/03/1974 King's College, Wilkes Barre, PA (supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/04/1974 Palace Theater, Waterbury, NY (supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/07/1974 Uris Theatre, New York City, NY (supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/08/1974 Uris Theatre, New York City, NY (supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/09/1974 Uris Theatre, New York City, NY (supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/10/1974 Uris Theatre, New York City, NY (2 shows, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/11/1974 Uris Theatre, New York City, NY (supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/14/1974 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/15/1974 Construction Hall, Washington DC (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/16/1974 Municipal Auditorium, Charleston, WV (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/17/1974 Fox Theater, Atlanta, GA (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/18/1974 Coliseum, Knoxville, TN (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/20/1974 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/21/1974 Auditorium, Chicago, IL (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/22/1974 Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/23/1974 Morris Civic Center, South Bend, IN (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/24/1974 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/25/1974 Allan Theater, Cleveland, OH (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/26/1974 O’Mershon Auditorium, Columbus, OH (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/27/1974 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/28/1974 venue unknown, London, ON (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/29/1974 venue unknown, Pittsburgh, PA (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/30/1974 Schubert Theater, Philadelphia, PA (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 05/31/1974 Schubert Theater, Philadelphia, PA (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 06/2/1974 venue unknown, Richmond, VA (cancelled, supporting Mott the Hoople) 10/30/1974 Palace, Manchester, ENG 10/31/1974 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG 11/xx/1974 "Top Pop" Dutch TV miming to "Killer Queen" 11/01/1974 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG 11/02/1974 University, Leeds, ENG 11/03/1974 Theatre, Coventry, ENG 11/05/1974 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 11/06/1974 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG 11/07/1974 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 11/08/1974 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT 11/09/1974 University, Lancaster, ENG 11/10/1974 Guildhall, Preston, ENG 11/12/1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 11/13/1974 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG 11/14/1974 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG 11/15/1974 Brangwyn Hall, Swansea, WAL 11/16/1974 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 11/18/1974 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG 11/19/1974 Rainbow Theatre, London, ENG 11/20/1974 Rainbow Theatre, London, ENG 11/23/1974 Koncerthus, Gothenburg, SWE 11/25/1974 Helsingin Kulttuuritalo, Helsinki, FIN 11/27/1974 Olympen, Lund, SWE 12/02/1974 Brienner Theatre, Munich, GER 12/04/1974 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER 12/05/1974 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER 12/06/1974 Sartory Saal, Cologne, GER 12/07/1974 venue unknown, Singen, GER 12/08/1974 Congre Gebouw, Hague, NED 12/10/1974 140 Theatre, Brussels, BEL 12/13/1974 Palacio de los Deportes, Barcelona, SPA 12/25/1974 "45" UK TV miming to "Now I'm Here" 12/27/1974 "Top Of The Pops" UK TV miming to "Killer Queen" 1975 01/30/1975 "Top Of The Pops" UK TV miming to "Now I'm Here" 02/05/1975 Agora, Columbus, OH 02/07/1975 Palace Theatre, Dayton, OH 02/08/1975 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH (2 shows) 02/09/1975 Morris Civic Auditorium, South Bend, IN 02/10/1975 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI 02/11/1975 Student Union Auditorium, Toledo, OH 02/14/1975 Palace Theatre, Waterbury, NY 02/15/1975 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA (2 shows) 02/16/1975 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows) 02/17/1975 War Memorial, Trenton, NJ 02/19/1975 Armory, Lewiston, NJ 02/21/1975 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ 02/22/1975 Farm Arena, Harrisburg, PA 02/23/1975 Erlinger Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows) 02/24/1975 Kennedy Centre, Washington DC 02/25/1975 venue unknown, Pittsburgh, PA (cancelled) 02/26/1975 venue unknown, Kutztown, PA (cancelled) 02/27/1975 venue unknown, Buffalo, NY (cancelled) 02/28/1975 venue unknown, Toronto, ON (cancelled) 03/01/1975 venue unknown, Kitchener, ON (cancelled) 03/02/1975 venue unknown, London, ON (cancelled) 03/04/1975 venue unknown, Davenport, IO (cancelled) 03/05/1975 Mary E Sawyer Auditorium, La Crosse, WI 03/06/1975 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI 03/07/1975 Uptown Theatre, Milwaukee, WI 03/08/1975 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL 03/09/1975 Kiel Auditorium, St Louis, MO 03/10/1975 Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN 03/12/1975 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA 03/13/1975 Civic Auditorium, Charleston, SC 03/14/1975 Sunshine Speedway, St Petersburg, FL 03/15/1975 Marina, Miami, FL 03/18/1975 St. Bernard Civic Auditorium, New Orleans, LA 03/20/1975 Municipal Hall, San Antonio, TX 03/23/1975 McFarlin Auditorium, Dallas, TX 03/25/1975 Municipal Theatre, Tulsa, OK 03/29/1975 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (2 shows) 03/30/1975 Winterland, San Francisco, CA 04/02/1975 Kindmens Fieldhouse, Edmonton, AB 04/03/1975 Corral, Calgary, AB 04/06/1975 Paramount Northwest Theater, Seattle, WA 04/07/1975 venue unknown, Portland, OR (cancelled) 04/19/1975 Budokan Arena, Tokyo, JPN 04/22/1975 Aichi Taiikukan, Nagoya, JPN 04/23/1975 Nokusai Taikan, Kobe, JPN 04/25/1975 Kyuden Taiikukan, Fukuoka, JPN 04/28/1975 Taiikukan, Okayama, JPN 04/29/1975 Yamaha Tsumagoi Hall, Shizuoka, JPN 04/30/1975 Bunkan Taiikukan, Yokohama, JPN 05/01/1975 Budokan Arena, Tokyo, JPN 11/14/1975 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG 11/15/1975 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG 11/16/1975 Theatre, Coventry, ENG 11/17/1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 11/18/1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 11/19/1975 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL 11/21/1975 Odeon, Taunton, ENG 11/23/1975 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG 11/24/1975 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG 11/26/1975 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (2 shows) 11/29/1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 11/30/1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 12/01/1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 12/02/1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 12/03/1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 12/07/1975 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG 12/08/1975 Guildhall, Preston, ENG 12/09/1975 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG 12/10/1975 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG 12/11/1975 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 12/13/1975 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT 12/14/1975 Capitol, Aberdeen, SCOT 12/15/1975 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT 12/16/1975 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT 12/24/1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 1976 01/27/1976 Palace Theater, Waterbury, NY 01/29/1976 Music Hall, Boston, MA 01/30/1976 Music Hall, Boston, MA 01/31/1976 Tower Theater, Philadelphia, PA 02/01/1976 Tower Theater, Philadelphia, PA 02/02/1976 Tower Theater, Philadelphia, PA 02/05/1976 Beacon Theater, New York City, NY 02/06/1976 Beacon Theater, New York City, NY 02/07/1976 Beacon Theater, New York City, NY 02/08/1976 Beacon Theater, New York City, NY 02/11/1976 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI 02/12/1976 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI 02/13/1976 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH 02/14/1976 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH 02/15/1976 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH 02/18/1976 Civic Center, Saginaw, MI 02/19/1976 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH 02/20/1976 Syrian Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA 02/23/1976 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL 02/24/1976 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL 02/26/1976 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO 02/27/1976 Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN 02/28/1976 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI 02/29/1976 Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN 03/01/1976 Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI 03/03/1976 Auditorium, St. Paul, MN 03/07/1976 Berkley Community, Berkeley, CA 03/09/1976 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (2 shows) 03/10/1976 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA 03/11/1976 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA 03/12/1976 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA 03/13/1976 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA 03/22/1976 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN 03/23/1976 Aichi Ken Gymnasium, Nagoya, JPN 03/24/1976 Kosei Kaikan, Himeji, JPN 03/26/1976 Kyuden Gymnasium, Fukuoka, JPN (2 shows) 03/29/1976 Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, JPN (2 shows) 03/31/1976 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN 04/01/1976 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN 04/02/1976 Miyagi-Ken Sports Center, Sendai, JPN 04/04/1976 Nichidai Kodo, Tokyo, JPN 04/11/1976 Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS 04/14/1976 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS 04/15/1976 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS 04/17/1976 Horden Pavilion, Sydney, AUS 04/18/1976 Horden Pavilion, Sydney, AUS 04/19/1976 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS 04/20/1976 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS 04/22/1976 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS 09/01/1976 Playhouse Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT 09/02/1976 Playhouse Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT 09/10/1976 Castle, Cardiff, WAL 09/18/1976 Hyde Park, London, ENG 1977 01/13/1977 Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI 01/14/1977 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI 01/15/1977 Gardens, Columbus, OH 01/16/1977 Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN 01/18/1977 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI 01/20/1977 Civic Center, Saginaw, MI 01/21/1977 Elliot Hall of Music, Louisville, KY 01/22/1977 Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, MI 01/23/1977 Coliseum, Richfield, OH 01/25/1977 Central Canadian Exhibition Center, Ottawa, ON 01/26/1977 The Forum, Montreal, QC 01/28/1977 Stadium, Chicago, IL 01/29/1977 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (cancelled) 01/30/1977 St. John's Arena, Toledo, OH 02/01/1977 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON 02/03/1977 Civic Center, Springfield, MA 02/04/1977 University of Maryland, College Park, MD 02/05/1977 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 02/06/1977 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 02/08/1977 War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY 02/09/1977 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA 02/10/1977 Civic Center, Providence, RI 02/11/1977 Civic Center, Philadelphia, PA 02/19/1977 Sportatorium, Miami, FL 02/20/1977 Civic Center, Lakeland, FL 02/21/1977 Fox Theater, Atlanta, GA 02/22/1977 Auditorium, Birmingham, AL 02/23/1977 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO 02/25/1977 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, OK 02/26/1977 Moody Coliseum, Dallas, TX 02/27/1977 Sam Houston Arena, Houston, TX 03/01/1977 Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ 03/02/1977 The Forum, Inglewood, CA 03/03/1977 The Forum, Inglewood, CA 03/05/1977 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA 03/06/1977 Winterland, San Francisco, CA 03/08/1977 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA (cancelled) 03/09/1977 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (cancelled) 03/11/1977 PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, BC 03/12/1977 Paramount, Portland, OR 03/13/1977 Arena, Seattle, WA 03/16/1977 Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB 03/17/1977 Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB 03/18/1977 Northlands Arena, Edmonton, AB 05/08/1977 Ice Stadium, Stockholm, SWE 05/10/1977 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE 05/12/1977 Broendby Hall, Copenhagen, DEN 05/13/1977 Congresscentrum, Hamburg, GER 05/14/1977 Jahrunderhalle, Frankfurt, GER 05/16/1977 Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, GER 05/17/1977 Ahoy Hall, Rotterdam, NED 05/19/1977 Sporthalle, Basle, SUI 05/23/1977 Hippodrome, Bristol, ENG 05/24/1977 Hippodrome, Bristol, ENG 05/26/1977 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG 05/27/1977 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG 05/29/1977 Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG 05/30/1977 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT 05/31/1977 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT 06/02/1977 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG 06/03/1977 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG 06/06/1977 Earls Court Arena, London, ENG 06/07/1977 Earls Court Arena, London, ENG 10/06/1977 New London Theatre Centre, London, ENG (video shoot) 11/11/1977 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME 11/12/1977 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA 11/13/1977 Civic Center, Springfield, MA 11/15/1977 Civic Center, Providence, RI 11/16/1977 Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT 11/18/1977 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI 11/19/1977 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI 11/21/1977 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON 11/23/1977 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 11/24/1977 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 11/25/1977 Scope Arena, Norfolk, VA 11/27/1977 Coliseum, Richfield, OH 11/29/1977 Capitol Center, Washington DC 12/01/1977 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 12/02/1977 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 12/04/1977 University Arena, Dayton, OH 12/05/1977 Stadium, Chicago, IL 12/08/1977 The Omni, Atlanta, GA 12/10/1977 Tarrant County Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX 12/11/1977 The Summit, Houston, TX 12/15/1977 Aladdin Center, Las Vegas, NV 12/16/1977 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA 12/17/1977 County Coliseum, Oakland, CA 12/20/1977 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA 12/21/1977 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA 12/22/1977 Inglewood Forum, Inglewood, CA 1978 04/12/1978 Ice Stadium, Stockholm, SWE 04/13/1978 Falkoner Theatre, Copenhagen, DEN 04/14/1978 Ernst Merck Halle, Hamburg, GER 04/16/1978 Forêt Nationale, Brussels, BEL 04/17/1978 Forêt Nationale, Brussels, BEL 04/19/1978 Ahoy Hall, Rotterdam, NED 04/20/1978 Ahoy Hall, Rotterdam, NED 04/21/1978 Forêt Nationale, Brussels, BEL 04/23/1978 Pavilion de Paris, Paris, FRA 04/24/1978 Pavilion de Paris, Paris, FRA 04/26/1978 Westfallenhalle, Dortmund, GER 04/28/1978 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER 04/30/1978 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI 05/02/1978 Stadhalle, Vienna, AUT 05/03/1978 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 05/06/1978 New Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG 05/07/1978 New Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG 05/11/1978 Empire Pool, London, ENG 05/12/1978 Empire Pool, London, ENG 05/13/1978 Empire Pool, London, ENG 10/28/1978 Convention Center, Dallas, TX 10/29/1978 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN 10/31/1978 Civic Auditorium, New Orleans, LA 11/03/1978 Sportorium, Miami, FL 11/04/1978 Civic Center, Lakeland, FL 11/06/1978 Capitol Center, Washington DC 11/07/1978 Coliseum, New Haven, CT 11/09/1978 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI 11/10/1978 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI 11/11/1978 Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, MI 11/13/1978 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA 11/14/1978 Civic Center, Providence, RI 11/16/1978 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 11/17/1978 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 11/19/1978 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 11/20/1978 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 11/22/1978 Auditorium, Nashville, TN 11/23/1978 Checkerdome, St. Louis, MO 11/25/1978 Coliseum, Richfield, OH 11/26/1978 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH 11/28/1978 War Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 11/30/1978 Central Canadian Exhibition Center, Ottawa, ON 12/01/1978 The Forum, Montreal, QC 12/03/1978 Maple Leaf Garden, Toronto, ON 12/04/1978 Maple Leaf Garden, Toronto, ON 12/06/1978 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI 12/07/1978 Stadium, Chicago, IL 12/08/1978 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO 12/12/1978 Coliseum, Seattle, WA 12/13/1978 Coliseum, Portland, OR 12/14/1978 PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, BC 12/16/1978 Coliseum, Oakland, CA 12/18/1978 Inglewood Forum, Inglewood, CA 12/19/1978 Inglewood Forum, Inglewood, CA 12/20/1978 Inglewood Forum, Inglewood, CA 1979 01/17/1979 Ernst Merck Halle, Hamburg, GER 01/18/1979 Ostee Hall, Kiel, GER 01/20/1979 Stadhalle, Bremen, GER 01/21/1979 Westfallenhalle, Dortmund, GER 01/23/1979 Messesportspalace, Hanover, GER 01/24/1979 Deutchlandhalle, Berlin, GER 01/26/1979 Forêt Nationale, Brussels, BEL 01/27/1979 Forêt Nationale, Brussels, BEL 01/29/1979 Ahoy Hall, Rotterdam, NED 01/30/1979 Ahoy Hall, Rotterdam, NED 02/01/1979 Sportshalle, Cologne, GER 02/02/1979 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER 02/04/1979 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI 02/06/1979 Dom Sportova, Zagreb, YUG 02/07/1979 Tivoli Halle, Ljubljana, YUG 02/10/1979 Basketball Halle, Munich, GER 02/11/1979 Basketball Halle, Munich, GER 02/13/1979 Sporthalle Boeblingen, Böblingen, GER 02/15/1979 Saalandhalle, Saarbrücken, GER 02/17/1979 Palais de Sport, Lyon, FRA 02/19/1979 Palacio de los Deportes, Barcelona, SPA 02/20/1979 Palacio de los Deportes, Barcelona, SPA 02/21/1979 Palacio de los Deportes, Barcelona, SPA 02/23/1979 Pabellon del Real Madrid, Madrid, SPA 02/25/1979 Les Arenas, Poitiers, FRA 02/27/1979 Pavillion de Paris, Paris, FRA 02/28/1979 Pavillion de Paris, Paris, FRA 03/01/1979 Pavillion de Paris, Paris, FRA 04/13/1979 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN 04/14/1979 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN 04/19/1979 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN 04/20/1979 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN 04/21/1979 Practica Ethics Commemoration Hall, Kanazawa, JPN 04/23/1979 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN 04/24/1979 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN 04/25/1979 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN 04/27/1979 Central International Display, Kobe, JPN 04/28/1979 International Display, Nagoya, JPN 04/30/1979 Kyuden Athletic Association, Fukuoka, JPN 05/01/1979 Kyuden Athletic Association, Fukuoka, JPN 05/02/1979 Prefectural Athletic Association, Yamaguchi, JPN 05/05/1979 Makomani Ice Arena, Sapporo, JPN 05/06/1979 Makomani Ice Arena, Sapporo, JPN August 18, 1979 Ludwigsparkstadion, Saarbrücken, GER (Saarbrücken Open Air '79, supported by Rory Gallagher, Ten Years After, Molly Hatchet, Lake, Voyager & Red Baron) 11/22/1979 RDS Simmons Hall, Dublin, IRE 11/24/1979 NEC, Birmingham, ENG 11/26/1979 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG 11/27/1979 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG 11/30/1979 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT 12/01/1979 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT 12/03/1979 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 12/04/1979 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 12/06/1979 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG 12/07/1979 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG 12/09/1979 Hippodrome, Bristol, ENG 12/10/1979 Centre, Brighton, ENG 12/11/1979 Centre, Brighton, ENG 12/13/1979 Lyceum Ballroom, London, ENG 12/14/1979 Rainbow Theatre, London, ENG 12/17/1979 Purley Tiffany's, London, ENG 12/19/1979 Tottenham Mayfair, London, ENG 12/20/1979 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG 12/22/1979 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG 12/26/1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 1980 06/30/1980 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC 07/01/1980 The Coliseum, Seattle, WA 07/02/1980 The Coliseum, Portland, OR 07/05/1980 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA 07/06/1980 Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ 07/08/1980 The Forum, Inglewood, CA 07/09/1980 The Forum, Inglewood, CA 07/11/1980 The Forum, Inglewood, CA 07/12/1980 The Forum, Inglewood, CA 07/13/1980 Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA 07/14/1980 Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA 08/05/1980 Mid South Coliseum, Memphis, TN 08/06/1980 Riverside Centroplex, Baton Rouge, LA 08/08/1980 City Myriad, Oklahoma City, OK 08/09/1980 The Reunion, Dallas, TX 08/10/1980 The Summit, Houston, TX 08/12/1980 The Omni, Atlanta, GA 08/13/1980 The Coliseum, Charlotte, NC 08/14/1980 The Coliseum, Greensboro, NC 08/16/1980 Battersea Park Open Air, New York City, NY (cancelled) 08/16/1980 Civic Centre, Charleston, WV 08/17/1980 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH (cancelled) 08/17/1980 Riverton Coliseum, Cincinatti, OH 08/20/1980 Civic Centre, Hartford, CT 08/22/1980 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 08/23/1980 Civic Centre, Baltimore, MD 08/24/1980 Civic Center, Hartford, CT (rescheduled) 08/24/1980 Civic Centre, Pittsburgh, PA 08/26/1980 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (rescheduled) 08/26/1980 Civic Centre, Providence, RI 08/27/1980 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (rescheduled) 08/27/1980 Spectrum, Portland, ME 08/29/1980 The Forum, Montreal, QC 08/30/1980 CNE, Toronto, ON 08/31/1980 Civic Center, Pittsburgh, PA (rescheduled) 08/31/1980 Convention Centre, Rochester, NY 09/02/1980 Veteran’s Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT (cancelled) 09/03/1980 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA (cancelled) 09/05/1980 Rupp, Lexington, KY (cancelled) 09/07/1980 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN (cancelled) 09/09/1980 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (cancelled) 09/10/1980 Mecca, Milwaukee, WI 09/11/1980 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN 09/12/1980 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO 09/13/1980 Civic, Omaha, NB 09/14/1980 St Paul Civic, Minneapolis, MN 09/17/1980 Checkerdome, St Louis, MO 09/19/1980 Horizon, Chicago, IL 09/20/1980 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI 09/21/1980 Coliseum, Cleveland, OH 09/23/1980 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT 09/24/1980 War Memorial, Syracuse, NY 09/26/1980 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA 09/28/1980 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 09/29/1980 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 09/30/1980 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 11/23/1980 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI 11/25/1980 Le Bourget La Retonde, Paris, FRA 11/26/1980 Sportshalle, Cologne, GER 11/27/1980 Groenoordhalle, Leiden, NED 11/29/1980 Gurgahalle, Essen, GER 11/30/1980 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER 12/01/1980 Stadhalle, Bremen, GER 12/05/1980 NEC, Birmingham, ENG 12/06/1980 NEC, Birmingham, ENG 12/08/1980 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 12/09/1980 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 12/10/1980 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 12/12/1980 Forêt Nationale, Brussels, BEL 12/13/1980 Forêt Nationale, Brussels, BEL 12/14/1980 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER 12/16/1980 Hall Rheus, Strasbourg, FRA 12/18/1980 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 1981 02/12/1981 Budokan Arena, Tokyo, JPN 02/13/1981 Budokan Arena, Tokyo, JPN 02/16/1981 Budokan Arena, Tokyo, JPN 02/17/1981 Budokan Arena, Tokyo, JPN 02/18/1981 Budokan Arena, Tokyo, JPN 02/28/1981 Velez Sarfield, Buenos Aires, ARG 03/01/1981 Velez Sarfield, Buenos Aires, ARG 03/04/1981 Estadio Mundialisto, Cordoba, ARG (cancelled) 03/04/1981 Estadio Municipal, Mar Del Plata, ARG 03/06/1981 Alletico Rosario Central, Rosario, ARG 03/08/1981 Velez Sarfield, Buenos Aires, ARG 03/20/1981 Morumbi Stadium, Sao Paulo, BRA 03/21/1981 Morumbi Stadium, Sao Paulo, BRA 03/27/1981 Maracana Stadium, Rio de Janeiro, BRA (cancelled) 09/25/1981 Poliedro De Caracas, Caracas, VEN 09/26/1981 Poliedro De Caracas, Caracas, VEN 09/27/1981 Poliedro De Caracas, Caracas, VEN 09/29/1981 Poliedro de Caracas, Caracas, VEN (cancelled) 09/30/1981 Poliedro de Caracas, Caracas, VEN (cancelled) 10/09/1981 Estadion Universitano, Monterrey, MEX 10/10/1981 Estadio Universitaro de Monterrey, Monterrey, MEX (cancelled) 10/15/1981 venue unknown, Guadalajara, MEX (cancelled) 10/16/1981 venue unknown, Guadalajara, MEX (cancelled) 10/17/1981 Ignacio Zaragoza Stadium, Puebla, MEX 10/18/1981 Ignacio Zaragoza Stadium, Puebla, MEX 11/24/1981 The Forum, Montreal, QC 11/25/1981 The Forum, Montreal, QC 1982 04/09/1982 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE 04/10/1982 Ice Stadium, Stockholm, SWE 04/12/1982 Drammenshallen, Oslo, NOR 04/16/1982 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI 04/17/1982 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI 04/19/1982 Palais De Sport, Paris, FRA 04/20/1982 Palais De Sport, Lyon, FRA 04/22/1982 Forest Nationale, Brussels, BEL 04/23/1982 Forest Nationale, Brussels, BEL 04/24/1982 Groenoordhalle, Leiden, NED 04/25/1982 Groenoordhalle, Leiden, NED 04/28/1982 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER 05/01/1982 Westfallenhalle, Dortmund, GER 05/03/1982 Palais De Sport, Paris, FRA 05/05/1982 Eilenriedehalle, Hannover, GER 05/06/1982 Sportshalle, Cologne, GER 05/07/1982 Sportshalle, Cologne, GER 05/09/1982 Carl-Diem Halle, Würzburg, GER 05/10/1982 Sporthalle Boeblingen, Stuttgart, GER 05/12/1982 Stadhalle, Vienna, AUT 05/13/1982 Stadhalle, Vienna, AUT 05/15/1982 Waldbuehne, Berlin, GER 05/16/1982 Ernst Merck Halle, Hamburg, GER 05/18/1982 Eisspdorthalle, Kassel, GER 05/21/1982 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 05/22/1982 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 05/29/1982 Elland Road Football Stadium, Leeds, ENG 06/01/1982 Ingliston Showground, Edinburgh, SCOT 06/02/1982 Ingliston Showground, Edinburgh, SCOT 06/05/1982 Milton Keynes Bowl, Milton Keynes, ENG 06/10/1982 "Top Of The Pops" BBC UK TV 07/21/1982 The Forum, Montreal, QC 07/23/1982 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA 07/24/1982 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA July 25, 1982 Capitol Centre, Washington DC (supported by Billy Squier) 07/27/1982 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 07/28/1982 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY July 31, 1982 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH (supported by Billy Squier) 08/02/1982 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON 08/03/1982 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON 08/05/1982 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN 08/06/1982 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI 08/07/1982 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH 08/09/1982 Brendon Byrne Coliseum, Meadowlands, NJ 08/10/1982 The Coliseum, New Haven, CT 08/13/1982 Poplar Creek, Chicago, IL 08/14/1982 Poplar Creek, Chicago, IL 08/15/1982 Civic Centre Arena, St Paul, MN 08/19/1982 Civic Centre, Biloxi, MS 08/20/1982 The Summit, Houston, TX 08/21/1982 The Reunion, Dallas, TX 08/24/1982 The Omni, Atlanta, GA 08/25/1982 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (cancelled) 08/27/1982 City Myriad, Oklahoma City, OK 08/28/1982 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO 08/30/1982 McNichols Arena, Denver, CO 09/02/1982 The Coliseum, Portland, OR 09/03/1982 The Coliseum, Seattle, WA 09/04/1982 PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, BC 09/07/1982 The Coliseum, Oakland, CA 09/10/1982 ASU Arena, Tempe, AZ 09/11/1982 Irvine Meadows, Irvine, CA 09/12/1982 Irvine Meadows, Irvine, CA 09/14/1982 The Forum, Los Angeles, CA 09/15/1982 The Forum, Los Angeles, CA 09/25/1982 "Saturday Night Live" NBC US TV 10/19/1982 Kyuden Auditorium, Fukuoka, JPN 10/20/1982 Kyuden Auditorium, Fukuoka, JPN 10/24/1982 Hankyu Nishinomiyakyujo, Osaka, JPN 10/26/1982 Kokusai Tenjijo, Nagoya, JPN 10/29/1982 Hokkaidoritso Sangyo Kyoshinakaijo, Sapporo, JPN 11/03/1982 Seibu Lions Stadium, Tokyo, JPN 1983 10/xx/1983 Stadium, Belo Horizonte, BRA (cancelled) 10/xx/1983 Maracana Stadium, Rio de Janeiro, BRA (cancelled) 10/xx/1983 Morumbi Stadium, Sao Paulo, BRA (cancelled) 10/xx/1983 Stadium, Curitiba, BRA (cancelled) 10/xx/1983 Olympico, Porte Allegro, BRA (cancelled) 11/23/1983 unknown, URU (cancelled) 1984 02/03/1984 San Remo, ITY (San Remo Song Festival) 05/12/1984 Montreux, SUI (Montreux Golden Rose Pop Festival) 08/24/1984 Forest Nationale, Brussels, BEL 08/28/1984 RDS Simmons Hall, Dublin, IRE 08/29/1984 RDS Simmons Hall, Dublin, IRE 08/31/1984 NEC, Birmingham, ENG 09/01/1984 NEC, Birmingham, ENG 09/02/1984 NEC, Birmingham, ENG 09/04/1984 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 09/05/1984 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 09/07/1984 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 09/08/1984 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 09/11/1984 Westfallenhalle, Dortmund, GER 09/14/1984 Sportspalace, Milan, ITY 09/15/1984 Sportspalace, Milan, ITY 09/16/1984 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 09/18/1984 Omnisports, Paris, FRA 09/20/1984 Groenoordhalle, Leiden, NED 09/21/1984 Forest Nationale, Brussels, BEL 09/22/1984 Europhalle, Hannover, GER 09/24/1984 Deutchlandhalle, Berlin, GER 09/26/1984 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER 09/27/1984 Schleyerhalle, Stuttgart, GER 09/29/1984 Stadhalle, Vienna, AUT 09/30/1984 Stadhalle, Vienna, AUT 10/05/1984 Sun City Super Bowl, Bophuthatswana, SA 10/06/1984 Sun City Super Bowl, Bophuthatswana, SA 10/07/1984 Sun City Super Bowl, Bophuthatswana, SA 10/09/1984 Sun City Super Bowl, Bophuthatswana, SA (cancelled) 10/10/1984 Sun City Super Bowl, Bophuthatswana, SA (cancelled) 10/12/1984 Sun City Super Bowl, Bophuthatswana, SA 10/13/1984 Sun City Super Bowl, Bophuthatswana, SA 10/14/1984 Sun City Super Bowl, Bophuthatswana, SA 10/18/1984 Sun City Super Bowl, Bophuthatswana, SA 10/19/1984 Sun City Super Bowl, Bophuthatswana, SA 10/20/1984 Sun City Super Bowl, Bophuthatswana, SA 1985 January 11, 1985 Barra of Tijuca, Rio de Janeiro, BRA (Rock In Rio Festival) January 18, 1985 Barra of Tijuca, Rio de Janeiro, BRA (Rock In Rio Festival) April 13, 1985 Mount Smart Stadium, Auckland, NZ April 16-17 & 19-20, 1985 Sports and Entertainment Centre, Melbourne, AUS April 25-26 & 28-29, 1985 Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS May 8-9, 1985 Budokan Arena, Tokyo, JPN May 11, 1985 Yogishi Swimming Pool Auditorium, Tokyo, JPN May 13, 1985 Aichi Auditorium, Nagoya, JPN May 15, 1985 Castle Hall, Osaka, JPN July 13, 1985 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (Live Aid) 1986 May 11, 1986 Montreux, SUI (Montreux Golden Rose Pop Festival) June 7, 1986 Rasunda Fotbollstadion, Stockholm, SWE June 11-12, 1986 Groenoordhalle, Leiden, NED June 14, 1986 Hippodrome De Vincennes, Paris, FRA June 17, 1986 Forest Nationale, Brussels, BEL June 19, 1986 Groenoordhalle, Leiden, NED June 21, 1986 Maimarktgelände, Mannheim, GER June 26, 1986 Waldbuehne, Berlin, GER June 28-29, 1986 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER July 1-2, 1986 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI July 5, 1986 Slane Castle, Dublin, IRE July 9, 1986 St. James Park, Newcastle, ENG July 11-12, 1986 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (supported by Status Quo) July 16, 1986 Maine Road, Manchester, ENG July 19, 1986 Müngersdorfer Stadion, Cologne, GER July 21-22, 1986 Stadhalle, Vienna, AUT July 25-27, 1986 Népstadion, Budapest, HUN (cancelled) July 29, 1986 Cannes, FRA (rescheduled) July 30, 1986 Stade de L’Ouest, Nice, FRA (rescheduled) July 30, 1986 Amphitheatre, Frejus, FRA July 31, 1986 Monumental Plaza de Toros, Barcelona, SPA (rescheduled) August 1, 1986 Mini Estadi de FC.Barcelona, Barcelona, SPA August 2, 1986 Estadio Rayo Vallecano, Madrid, SPA (rescheduled) August 3, 1986 Estadio Rayo Vallecano, Madrid, SPA August 4, 1986 Estadio Municipal, Marbella, SPA (rescheduled) August 5, 1986 Estadio Municipal, Marbella, SPA August 9, 1986 Knebworth Park, Stevenage, ENG 1992 April 20, 1992 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (A Concert For Life: Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert) 1997 January 17, 1997 Theatre National de Chaillot, Paris, FRA (with Elton John) 2005 (with Paul Rodgers) 03/19/2005 Fancourt Country Club Ressort, George, SA 03/28/2005 Brixton Academy, London, ENG 03/30/2005 Le Zenith, Paris, FRA 04/01/2005 Palacio de los Deportes, Madrid, SPA 04/02/2005 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA 04/04/2005 Palalottomatica, Rome, ITY 04/05/2005 Forum, Milan, ITY 04/07/2005 Nelson Mandela Forum, Firenze, ITY 04/08/2005 BPA Palas, Pesaro, ITY 04/10/2005 St. Jakobs Halle, Basel, SUI 04/13/2005 Stadhalle, Vienna, AUT 04/14/2005 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 04/16/2005 Sazka Arena, Prague, CZR 04/17/2005 Arena, Leipzig, GER 04/19/2005 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER 04/20/2005 Sportpaleis, Antwerpen, BEL 04/23/2005 Arena, Budapest, HUN 04/25/2005 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER 04/26/2005 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED 04/28/2005 Color Line Arena, Hamburg, GER 04/30/2005 Globen, Stockholm, SWE 05/03/2005 Metro, Newcastle, ENG 05/04/2005 MEN-Arena, Manchester, ENG 05/06/2005 N.E.C. Arena, Birmingham, ENG 05/07/2005 International, Cardiff, WAL 05/09/2005 Hallam, Sheffield, ENG 05/11/2005 Wembley Pavilion, London, ENG 05/13/2005 Odyssey, Belfast, NI 05/14/2005 The Point, Dublin, IRE 07/02/2005 Estadio Restelo, Lisbon, POR 07/06/2005 Rhein-Energie Stadion, Cologne, GER 07/10/2005 Gelredome, Arnhem, NED 07/15/2005 Hyde Park, Parade Ground, London, ENG 10/08/2005 Aruba Entertainment Center, Oranjestad, ARU 10/16/2005 Continental Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, NJ 10/22/2005 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA 10/26/2005 Saitama Arena, Tokyo, JPN 10/27/2005 Saitama Arena, Tokyo, JPN 10/29/2005 Yokohama Arena, Yokohama, JPN 10/30/2005 Yokohama Arena, Yokohama, JPN 11/01/2005 Nagoya Dome, Nagoya, JPN 11/03/2005 Fukuoka Dome, Fukuoka, JPN 2006 (with Paul Rodgers) 03/03/2006 American Airlines Arena, Miami, FL 03/05/2006 Veterans Memorial Arena, Jacksonville, MS 03/07/2006 Gwinnett Center, Duluth, GA 03/09/2006 MCI Center, Washington DC 03/10/2006 DCU Center, Worcester, MA 03/12/2006 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 03/14/2006 Wachovia Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 03/16/2006 Air Canada Centre, Toronto,ON 03/17/2006 HSBC Arena, Buffalo, NY 03/20/2006 Mellon Arena, Pittsburgh, PA 03/21/2006 Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, OH 03/23/2006 Allstate Arena, Rosemont, IL 03/24/2006 Palace Of Auburn Hills, Detroit, MI 03/26/2006 Xcel Energy Center, St Paul, MN 03/27/2006 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI 03/31/2006 Glendale Arena, Glendale, CA 04/01/2006 State University's Cox Arena, San Diego, CA 04/03/2006 Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, CA 04/05/2006 HP Pavilion, San Jose, CA 04/07/2006 MGM Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV 04/10/2006 Key Arena, Seattle, WA 04/11/2006 Rose Garden, Portland, OR 04/13/2006 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC 05/25/2006 VH1 Rock Honors, Las Vegas, NV 2007 2008 (with Paul Rodgers) 06/27/2008 Hyde Park, London, ENG (46664 concert) 09/03/2008 Elstree Studios, London, ENG (rehearsals) 09/12/2008 Freedom Square, Kharkov, UKR 09/15/2008 Olympic Sports Complex, Moscow, RUS 09/16/2008 Olympic Sports Complex, Moscow, RUS 09/19/2008 Arena, Riga, LAT 09/21/2008 Velodrom, Berlin, GER 09/23/2008 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL 09/24/2008 Bercy, Paris, FRA 09/26/2008 Palalottomatica, Rome, ITY 09/28/2008 Arena, Milan, ITY 09/29/2008 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI 10/01/2008 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 10/02/2008 SAP Arena, Mannheim, GER 10/04/2008 TUI Arena, Hannover, GER 10/05/2008 Color Line Arena, Hamburg, GER 10/07/2008 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED 10/08/2008 Rockhal, Esch-sur-Alzette, LUX 10/10/2008 Arena, Nottingham, ENG 10/11/2008 SECC, Glasgow, SCOT 10/13/2008 O2 Arena, London, ENG 10/14/2008 Arena, Cardiff, WAL 10/16/2008 NIA, Birmingham, ENG 10/18/2008 Echo Arena, Liverpool, ENG 10/19/2008 Arena, Sheffield, ENG 10/22/2008 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA 10/24/2008 Estadio de Futbol "La Condomina", Murcia, SPA 10/25/2008 Palacio de Deportes, Madrid, SPA 10/28/2008 Arena, Budapest, HUN 10/29/2008 Belgrade Arena, Belgrade, SER 10/31/2008 O2 Arena, Prague, CZR 11/01/2008 Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT 11/04/2008 Arena, Newcastle, ENG 11/05/2008 MEN Arena, Manchester, ENG 11/07/2008 O2 Arena, London, ENG 11/08/2008 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 11/14/2008 Festival City, Dubai, UAE 11/19/2008 San Carlos de Apoquindo, Santiago de Chile, CHI 11/21/2008 Estadio Velez Sarsfield, Buenos Aires, ARG 11/26/2008 Via Funchal, Sao Paulo, BRA 11/27/2008 Via Funchal, Sao Paulo, BRA 11/29/2008 HSBC Arena, Rio de Janeiro, BRA 2012 (with Adam Lambert) June 30, 2012 Maidan Nezalezhnosti, Kiev, UKR July 3, 2012 Olimpiyskiy Sports Complex, Moscow, RUS July 7, 2012 Stadion Miejski, Wroclaw, POL July 11-12 & 14, 2012 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG 2014 (with Adam Lambert) 19.06.2014 United Center, Chicago, IL 21.06.2014 MTS Centre, Winnipeg, MB 23.06.2014 Credit Union Centre, Saskatoon, SK 24.06.2014 Rexall Place, Edmonton, AB 26.06.2014 Scotiabank Saddledome, Calgary, AB 28.06.2014 Pepsi Live at Rogers Arena, Vancouver, BC 01.07.2014 SAP Center, San Jose, CA 03.07.2014 The Forum, Inglewood, CA 05.07.2014 The Joint, Las Vegas, NV 06.07.2014 The Joint, Las Vegas, NV 09.07.2014 Toyota Center, Houston, TX 10.07.2014 American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX 12.07.2014 The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI 13.07.2014 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON 14.07.2014 Bell Centre, Montreal, QC 16.07.2014 Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, PA 17.07.2014 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 19.07.2014 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT 20.07.2014 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD 22.07.2014 TD Garden, Boston, MA 23.07.2014 Izod Center, East Rutherford, NJ 25.07.2014 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT 26.07.2014 Boardwalk Hall, Atlantic City, NJ 28.07.2014 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON 14.08.2014 Supersonic – Jamsil Sports Complex, Seoul, SK 16.08.2014 Maishima Sports Island, Osaka, JPN 17.08.2014 Marine Stadium, Chiba, JPN 22.08.2014 Perth Arena, Perth, AUS 26.08.2014 Allphones Arena, Sydney, AUS 27.08.2014 Allphones Arena, Sydney, AUS 29.08.2014 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS 30.08.2014 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS 01.09.2014 Brisbane Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS 03.09.2014 Vector Arena, Auckland, NZ 04.09.2014 Vector Arena, Auckland, NZ 2015 (with Adam Lambert) 31.12.2014 London, ENG 13.01.2015 Metro Radio Arena, Newcastle, ENG 14.01.2015 SSE Hydro, Glasgow, SCOT 17.01.2015 O2 Arena, London, ENG 18.01.2015 O2 Arena, London, ENG 20.01.2015 First Direct Arena, Leeds, ENG 21.01.2015 Manchester Arena, Manchester, ENG 23.01.2015 Barclaycard Arena, Birmingham, ENG 24.01.2015 Capital FM Arena, Nottingham, ENG 26.01.2015 Zénith de Paris, Paris, FRA 29.01.2015 Lanxess Arena, Cologne, GER 30.01.2015 Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, NED 01.02.2015 Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT 02.02.2015 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 04.02.2015 O2 World, Berlin, GER 05.02.2015 O2 World, Hamburg, GER 07.02.2015 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER 08.02.2015 Palais 12, Brussels, BEL (Rescheduled to 15 June 2016 due to Adam's illness) 10.02.2015 Mediolanum Forum, Milan, ITY 13.02.2015 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER 15.02.2015 Jyske Bank Boxen, Herning, DEN 17.02.2015 O2 Arena, Prague, CZR 19.02.2015 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI 21.02.2015 Tauron Arena, Krakow, POL 24.02.2015 Wembley SSE Arena, London, ENG 26.02.2015 Echo Arena, Liverpool, ENG 27.02.2015 Motorpoint Arena, Sheffield, ENG 16.09.2015 Ginásio do Ibirapuera, Sao Paulo, BRA 18.09.2015 New City of Rock, Rio de Janeiro, BRA 21.09.2015 Gigantinho, Porto Alegre, BRA 25.09.2015 Estadio G.E.B.A., Buenos Aires, ARG 27.09.2015 Superdomo, Cordoba, ARG 30.09.2015 Pista Atlética del Estadio Nacional, Santiago, CHI 2016 (with Adam Lambert) 20.05.2016 Bela Vista Park, Lisbon, POR 22.05.2016 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA 25.05.2016 Linzer Stadion, Linz, AUT 27.05.2016 RheinEnergieStadion, Cologne, GER 29.05.2016 Jelling Festival Grounds, Jelling, DEN 03.06.2016 Kaisaniemi Park, Helsinki, FIN 05.06.2016 Song Festival Grounds, Tallin, EST 09.06.2016 Norje, Solvesborg, SWE 12.06.2016 Seaclose Park, Newport, Isle of Wight 15.06.2016 Palais 12, Brussels, BEL (Rescheduled to 8th February 2015) 17.06.2016 Autobahnkreisel, Zürich, SUI 19.06.2016 Stadion Sportowy MOSIR, Oswiecim, POL 21.06.2016 Piața Constituției, Bucharest, ROM 23.06.2016 Georgi Asparuhov Stadium, Sofia, BUL 25.06.2016 Villa Contarini, Piazzola sul Brenta, ITY 12.09.2016 Yarkon Park, Tel Aviv, ISR 17.09.2016 F1 Marina Bay Street Circuit, Singapore, SIN 19.09.2016 Nangang Exhibition Hall, Taipei, TAI 21.09.2016 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN 22.09.2016 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN 23.09.2016 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN 26.09.2016 Mercedes-Benz Arena, Shanghai, CHN 28.09.2016 AsiaWorld–Arena, Hong Kong, HK 30.09.2016 Impact Arena, Bangkok, THAI 2017 (with Adam Lambert) June 23, 2017 Gila River Arena, Glendale, AZ June 24, 2017 T-Mobile Arena, Las Vegas, NV June 26-27, 2017 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA June 29, 2017 SAP Center, San Jose, CA July 1, 2017 KeyArena, Seattle, WA July 2, 2017 Rogers Arena, Vancouver, BC July 4, 2017 Rogers Place, Edmonton, AB July 6, 2017 Pepsi Center, Denver, CO July 8, 2017 CenturyLink Center, Omaha, NB July 9, 2017 Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO July 13, 2017 United Center, Chicago, IL July 14, 2017 Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, MN July 17, 2017 Bell Centre, Montreal, QC July 18, 2017 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON July 20, 2017 The Palace Of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI July 21, 2017 Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, OH July 23, 2017 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT July 25, 2017 TD Garden, Boston, MA July 26, 2017 Prudential Center, Newark, NJ July 28, 2017 Barclays Center, Brooklyn, NY July 30, 2017 Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, PA July 31, 2017 Verizon Center, Washington DC August 2, 2017 Bridgestone Arena, Nashville, TN August 4, 2017 American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX August 5, 2017 Toyota Center, Houston, TX